Xena Warrior Princess:The Proof By XenaGabbi EN
by XenaGabbi
Summary: One morning and army attacks Xena and Gabrielle and one of the warriors disappears, taking Gabrielle with him. Xena has to find out who stands behind this and to find her friend.


It was a beautiful morning. The trees were covered with green leaves, the sun was shinning as it was smiling, the sun rays seemed like they were touching the nature. It was most probabbly spring. The cold winter had gone away and life was blooming again.  
She was lying among the fresh grass, covered with some sheet. Her eyes were closed. Shortly she was something messed up this beautiful picture.  
Suddenly she heard a noise. A sound. A scream! Gabrielle! She realized it was Gabrielle who was calling her name. She thought Gabrielle sounded worried. Something was wrong. She immediately jumped out of the so called "bed", took her sword, which shined on the sunlight and ran to her horse.  
Close, on a covered with grass meadow,Argo was having breakfast. Xena's horse. The horse, which she loved so much, even though she didn't have much time to show it. To Xena Argo was an irreplacable friend and helper. Almost as irreplacabe as Gabrielle of course noone and nothing on this world could replace Gabrielle - her dear friend, for whom she'd gladly give her life. And in this moment this same old friend seemd like she needed help, so Xena mounted Argo and went in the direction from where she thought she had heard Gabrielle. It didn't take much time for her to get there. When she passed the hill she saw Gabrielle with her sais in her hands, fighting with some were probabbly five, even though they could've also been seven. Xena had no time to count - two more or less, they were still more than Gabrielle could fight herself, having in mind, that she used her sais not to atack but only for didn't know of whose army they could have been and she didn't thought that if she knew, this would somehow help her. She jumped off of her horse, pulled out her sword, which again shined on the sunlight and ran to the batlefield.  
With most warriors Xena managed quickly - one or maximum two punces were enough, to knock them down and she also had Gabrielle by her side, who was far from doing nothing. And still the unexpected Xena was fighting two of the three warriors left, probabbly the third one had managed to hit Gabrielle and now she was unconsious. Xena didn't saw what exactly happened and this was just a guess. But what she saw was how this last warrior takes the unconsious Gabrielle with him, to an unknown again used the help of her precious mounted him and started riding after thw warrior and Gabrielle. Thirty minutes had probabbly passed since the chasing had begun and the warrior along with Gabrielle, who was still unconsious, held lead of 50 meters before could see him and that let her keep chasing him. Until he... suddenly dissapeared. As like he sinked in the nothing. Just vanished. And of course he had taken Gabrielle with remained very surprised of what she saw. It was the last she had expected. Still she swallowed fast her surprise to find out that she has come to a dead warrior had dissapeared in the nothing along with her precious had to get her back, but she didn't even know where she didn't know what to do, so she got back to the place, where she had fought the warriors. She tought that she proababbly didn't kill the rest of them...or at least she thought that way for most of them. Still when she got to the batlefield she found that all other warriors were dead. She also found that it wasn't her who killed them - she noticed a small bottle made of glass in the hand of each one of .They knew she'd try to get information for their leader.  
Suddenly she remembered the moment when the warrior, with Gabrielle on his horse, dissapeared. She thought that it's proababbly some god's job. As much as she knew, mortals didn't have the ability to dissapear just like that. And right she was. But at Olymph there wasn't only one god and she couldn't go blaming each one of them,hoping that someone might admit. Xena knew the gods and she knew that they could be anything but stupid. Well, not all of them, but most of them. "Who might have done that?" she thought, sitting on a fallen tree near the place where it all started. Practically every god she could think about could do that, but ther problem was that no one would do it just like that. There had to be a a thought hit her like a thunder from a clear sky. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten."How could I forget that?" she thought. She was very angry. In fact what she had forgotten was the fact that the gods were killed by her own hand, when she was fighting for the life of her daughter Eve. She had totally switched thought of not knowing where Gabrielle was had driven her totally crazy and she was starting to forget things like that.  
After her anger passed, she remembered that still she had left Ares and Aphrodite still Aphrodite wouldn't do such thing - she was a friend of Gabrielle's.  
The only one left was Ares.  
"But of course!"-she said. Seemed like she had started being like that part of the society, who talk to themselves and have some psychical defections. Things weren't going good.  
She had to find Gabrielle as soon as possible so she decided not to lose time and went to Ares'temple, which wasn't far at got up from the fallen tree which she used as a bench, she made two steps and stumped into felt like cursing but she managed to control was totally crazy, 'cause of Gabrielle's as people say "Every bad - for good." She looked down to see what was that thing that almost killed her and saw a like it belonged to someone of the warriors. But it wasn't just an ordinary knew that sword. She used to have one like that herself, many years ago, when she was leading Ares' army.  
"Of course!" - she said and realized that she was talking to herself again, she got angry again, took her sword and left.  
Ares was sitting as usually on his throne at his temple, if that could be called sitting at all, and in fact wasn't doinf any thing until he heard a sound of a door slamming. He looked to the door and saw Xena, whose face was far from looking friendly, but of course he didn't expect anything different of her.  
"Xena?" - he said surprised.  
"Don't play games on me, Ares, where is she?" - Xena said darkly, as she walked the 5 meters, which were parting her of Ares, and she took him by the collar.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" - he really didn't know, but he didn't thought that Xena would believe him.  
"Don't lie to me!" - she still had him by the collar.  
"Xena, I'm not lying to you. I've never lied to you and you know it! I've done many things, but I'VE NEVER LIED TO YOU!" - he started got nervous because he really had never lied to her - he was hiding things, he tried to play games on her, but he never lied to her.- "But of course I can't expect from you to believe me. Last time I told you that I never lied to you, you didn't listen to me again and you saw what happened yourself - I told you Dahak was evil but you knew yours as now! I'm sorry, Xena, I can't make you believe me."  
Xena let go of his collar and her and her face changed. Now it was sad or maybe felt bad when Ares mentioned Dahak, because in some way she was feeling guilty about what happened back now she had come to a dead end. If not Ares, then who is it? She didn't knew, so she decided to ask Ares.  
"If it's not you, then who is it?" - she asked.  
"I don't know, Xena, that's your problem." - Ares said lightly. But in this moment he thought that still he might turn the things in his favour. - "Or we may make some deal, ah, what do you say?"  
"Go away!" - Xena said without even thinking about it and went to the exit, but right before she went out, she remembered the sword she found at the warriors, or actually the sword, which almost killed her, but still she preferred to say, that she found it without clearing out exactly how.  
"Oh, Ares, one more thing." - she said turning to him. - "I found one of the swords, which your army uses at the place, where we fought the warriors. Then one of them dissapeared, taking Gabrielle with him."  
"Ohhhh, so Gabrielle is missing and it's her you're looking for? I see why you've gone crazy. So you say that you 've found one of my swords at the place where it all happened?" - Ares said surprised.  
"Yes."  
Now they both have come to a dead end. Xena believed that as Ares says, it's not him and he, on the other hand, thought that someone used his swords to accuse him of something.  
Suddenly a woman's voice was wasn't Xena. Both with Ares turned their heads to the exit and Xena was very surprised of what she saw - it was Discord.  
"Discord?" - Xena said surprised.  
" Yes, Xena - from flesh and blood." - Discord replied and got into the temple.  
"But...weren't you dead?" - Xena asked.  
Actually Xena was the one to kill Discord, when she was fighting against the gods and practucally she tought that Discord was dead.  
"I was, but now I'm not." - Discord said and smiled.  
Xena didn't have time to find out how this bitch had come to life so she just left.  
In this moment Ares thought that actually Discord comands his army and if she had Gabrielle he wouldn't be he didn't say nothing to Xena, neither to Discord - he decided to stay apart, at least for now.  
Xena got out of Ares' temple and stoped in front of didn't know where to was in a dead decided to ask Aphrodite for help, because Aphrodite was a friend of Gabrielle's and Xena thought that she'd be glad to help, so she went to her temple.  
On her way she didn't stop thinking about Gabrielle even for a momory of her dissapearance kept comming on her mind.  
Finally she got got in and saw Aphrodite lying on a pink sofa. Everything around her was pink, including the little clothes she had.  
"Xena, I'm glad to see you. Where is Gabrielle?" - Aphrodite said.  
Xena felt a little strange. She didn't know how to tell Aphrodite that Gabrielle was missing, but finally somehow she made it.  
"Well...she...Actually that's why I came has dissapeared and I was hoping you could help me find her." - said Xena, looking down.  
"How awful. But what can I do? Are you suspecting me?" - Aphrodite said surprised.  
"No,no, I don't know how can you help me but you're the only one I thought of - I already met Ares, and he told me he doesn't know anything and I don't know why, but somehow I believe him." - suddenly Xena remembered the sword and decided to tell Aphrodite. - "Even though I found one of his army's swords where we fought the warriors."  
Aphrodite started thinking. It's true that thinking didn't give up to her very much, but still she wanted to help Xena.  
"In fact the one who leads Ares' army is Discord...And she deffinitely doesn't like you..." - said Aphrodite looking to she was sitting at the hated Discord and the two were always at war, but that wasn't the reason Aphrodite thought it could be her - she just knew her and knew that she was capable of everything.  
"You say it could be her?"  
Aphrodite nodded.  
"In fact you're right. Why didn't I thought of it? Discord!But of course!Do you know where can I find her, except in Ares' temple? - Xena said.  
"I guess in her temple, which is not far away from Ares'." - Aphrodite said.  
Xena was on her way out, but she stopped at the door, turned to Aphrodite and said:  
"One more thing. Thank you." - she smiled and went out.  
After 3 hours of traveling Xena finally got to Discord's temple, which had some things in common with Ares'.  
She went inside and looked saw Gabrielle who was tied in the corner of the pulled out her sword and went to untie her, when she heard a female voice behind her.  
"Ohhhh, no!" - it was Discord who had leaned her sword in Xena's back. Xena turned around and started a fight with Discord. Unfortunately Discord wasn't that easy as the warriors, but still she was a goddess. They both exchanged a few scratches until Discord knocked Xena down.  
"This is the end, Xena. You know what? I wanted to kill Gabrielle first so you can watch her suffer, but I don't have time for that, so you'll be first." - she said and lashed with her sword. She almost hit Xena, but in place of that her sword hit another sword. Ares'.  
"I won't let you, Discord." - Ares said.  
"But..." - she tore down her sword.  
" I didn't let my sister do it, I wouldn't let you do it too." - he said.  
"Ares, I..." - Discord said with tears in her eyes.  
" You what?" - he said. He really wanted to hear her explanation.  
" I wanted to proove myself to you."  
"By taking control of my army and killing Xena? It won't happen. And now get lost, because I'm very angry at you!"  
Discord dissapeared.  
Ares looked at Xena but didn't say prefered to stay didn't know what to tell her. If he had started explaining for a million time how much he loved her, he would achieve a result, not that different from the achieved result of the other million times when he had told her this. That's why he just stayed silent.  
She also didn't have anything to tell him, so she went and untied Gabrielle.  
"Are you OK?" - Xena asked.  
" Yes, but if you came later, she would've probbably scalp me!" - Gabrielle replied.  
Xena looked apart and saw, that Ares was still there. In fact she had something to tell him.  
" Thank you." - she said, and he, without saying nothing, dissapeared.  
Xena and Gabrielle got out of the temple and stopped.  
"And now where are we going?" - Gabrielle asked.  
" I don't know, but let's go that way." - Xena said and pointed to some path.  
"Do you know where it leads?" - Gabrielle asked smilling.  
"No." - Xena said and they both laughed.  
"Let's go then!" - said Gabrielle and they both went in the unknown direction.  
THE END 


End file.
